Recuperarte
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Aunque quieras perderte, yo siempre te encontrare... porque te AMO


**Después de una larga, larga ausencia, me iré por mucho tiempo, pero tratare de que alguien actualice por mi, le daré mis historias y espero que el me ayude a subirlas :D, gracias si te das un tiempo para leer esta historia…**

Que les parece si le ponemos banda sonora al asunto XD jajá esta historia, por recomendación mía, y gracias a un video que vi de esta pareja con esta canción, va con (lo hará mas emotivo) **Losing your memory** de **Ryan Star .**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Recuperarte.**

Están en la celda; el, de espaldas a ti, sentado en la andrajosa cama, tu, por quinta vez, mirándolo, tratando de que se gire y te de la oportunidad de hablar con el, le has rogado, le has suplicado y nada funciona.

Loki no cede ante su orgullo, pero Heimdall lo ha delatado, ha visto como llora, de rencor, de dolor, de odio, no importa, te da una muestra de que aun puedes encontrar a tu hermano, detrás de aquel monstruo, que muy a tu pesar has llegado a amar, porque sabes que eso también es parte de Loki, y nunca has sabido odiar algo que venga de él.

Te enferma pensar así pero es inevitable, cada vez que cierras los ojos le ves, desnudo contra tu cuerpo, percibes su embriagador aroma, parece que sientes su suavidad enloquecedora, y por un momento escuchas sus gemidos, quieres recuperarlo, que regrese a ti.

Por eso estas allí de nuevo, y lo estarás cada día hasta que te perdone. Y sabes que él esta consiente de ello. Cuando habla, parece una descarga para tu corazón, que empieza a bombear más rápido, es la primera vez que te dirige la palabra después de haber llegado a Asgard.

-¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer, aparte de venir a molestarme con tu presencia?

Notas el rencor debajo de cada una de las silabas que pronuncia, y sin embargo una sonrisa tonta alumbra tu rostro que hace días esta demacrado por su causa.

-Nada es más importante que tu, Loki.

Se ríe de manera dolorosa y fría, te acercas con cuidado y le abrazas por la espalda, se tensa al principio, y crees que se soltara y te golpeara, estas preparado para eso, y es cuando Loki sin previo aviso se relaja y agacha la cabeza.

Suspiras, todo con lo que habías estado soñando esta ahí, a tu alcance, igual que la primera vez que se encontraron una noche de tormenta, bajo la luz de una chimenea.

Le giras con cuidado y ahí están sus ojos verdes cristalinos, observándote, tanteas su mejilla para ver como reacciona, y con cuidado te acercas a sus labios y sientes su respiración entrecortada por la emoción.

Cuando le besas, sientes un escalofrió en la espalda, la magia de Loki llena cada rincón de tu cuerpo, al principio es mas el suspiro de un beso, sientes su lengua y se vuelve hambriento, le muerdes y chupas con urgencia, tus manos suben y bajan encima de la delgada tela de prisionero, te bebes sus gemidos y jadeos. Dice tu nombre, y eso te calienta a un punto indescifrable, él sabe lo que provoca, porque lleva una mano fina a tu hombría y la aprieta un poco, sueltas un jadeo ronco y decides que ya no puedes más.

Le desvistes con urgencia, tocas cada trozo de piel que se cruza en tu camino, lames lo que puedes y marcas lo que quieres, es TUYO, él tiene que recordarlo, tiene que volver.

Le penetras no sin antes prepararle con su pre seminal, su espalda se arquea y suelta una lagrima rebelde, por un instante te detienes a pensar en si la cama aguantara, para después dar una embestida dentro de él, olvidándote del mundo. Sientes de nuevo su estrechura, enreda sus muslos a tu cuerpo, esta sobre ti, le empujas las caderas y él te ayuda dejando caer todo su peso en cada penetración, grita tu nombre y tu le besas, muerdes, susurras palabras de amor a su oído, palabras tan sinceras que produce que se corra y manche con su semilla tu abdomen y el suyo, sientes como se contrae alrededor de tu pene y llegas unas estocadas después.

Cuando sientes sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, y la forma en la que te retiene, entiendes que siempre estará ahí, esperando por ti, porque Loki siempre recuerda, no importa cuanto se pierda, cuanto se lastime el mismo o cuanto te lastime a ti, acordaron sin palabras rescatarse mutuamente, él lo hace con solo su recuerdo, y tu tienes que hacerlo cueste lo que cueste.

Nunca debe de olvidar que es toda tu vida, que sin el nada tiene sentido, y que siempre estarás para sacarle del agujero al que se ha lanzado muchas veces, porque le amas, y cuando él te besa de forma dulce, sabes, que no importa cuanto jure o perjure contra ti, él también te ama, y eso nunca cambiara aunque el trate de hacerlo.

Los rayos de sol entran por las rendijas y acaricias su hombro con dulzura, mientras le susurras al oído.

-Despierta Loki, porque ahora todo cambiara- El abre sus ojos y te mira con algo que se puede llamar esperanza- Te lo juro.

**Snifff esa canción me pone melancólica, yo también creo que en el fondo Loki siempre esta esperando por Thor… Por cierto, para ustedes, si ellos tuvieran una canción, ¿Cuál seria?**

**Tomatazos? **


End file.
